


童养媳落实一下

by XIAOdriver



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, 原著车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAOdriver/pseuds/XIAOdriver
Summary: 我是小D，原著向，lOFTER:“只开原著的小Driver”自行带入前景哈。
Relationships: 祁炀
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	童养媳落实一下

精致温馨的小卧室里，于炀冲过凉，已经关了灯躺在床上了，他看看手机，祁醉还没回复。  
于炀其实也想祁醉。  
但他隐隐也觉得祁母的安排没错，第一次来祁醉家就住在一起，似乎是有点轻浮。  
一晚上，于炀每分每秒都在被祁父祁母不着痕迹的善意照顾着，是真的很喜欢祁醉父母了。 于炀在飞机上确实答应了祁醉不少事，他想了想，耳朵发红的打字——  
【youth】：要不……视频？  
【youth】：你可以不开摄像头，你看我……  
【youth】：行吗？  
隔了好一会儿，于炀手机震了下。  
【drunk】：问你个事儿。  
【drunk】：你说……古代的童养媳，真的是成亲的时候才圆房？  
于炀不太明白祁醉的意思，但黑暗里，他的脸不知为何突然有点热。  
【drunk】：我怎么不信呢。  
【drunk】：知道童养媳住在哪个房间，知道自己跟他是一对，每天都规规矩矩的。  
【drunk】：最重要的……我还有童养媳房间的钥匙。  
于炀看着祁醉的最后一条消息，心跳瞬间漏了一拍。  
房间钥匙……  
半分钟后，他房间的门锁“咔嚓”响了一声。  
【drunk】：小哥哥，我要闯你房间了，让不让？  
于炀心跳加快，他莫名有了点偷情的紧张，深呼吸了下，打字——  
【youth】：让。  
下一秒，祁醉拧开了小卧室的门锁，房间中漆黑一片，祁醉进屋反手关上门。  
这个小卧室就是祁醉以前的房间，他对这儿比对自己基地的宿舍都熟，他把钥匙丢在一边，灯也不开，直接走到了于炀的床前。  
祁醉还没说话，就被于炀牵住了手。  
“真好，童养媳自己还是愿意的。”祁醉一笑，俯亲吻于炀，“放心，这边隔音特别好……”  
嘴唇上传来柔软的触感，于炀看不见，只得伸出另一只手，在黑暗中顺着祁醉的手臂向上摸索，勾住他的脖子。  
祁醉刚吻上去，小朋友已经乖乖张开了嘴。他单膝跪在床上，把于炀放倒。一手曲起撑在他身侧，另一只手插进他干燥柔软的头发，扣住他的后脑勺，慢慢加深了这个吻……  
真乖，老畜生一边乐着，一边把舌头从于炀齿间探了进去，一直吻到于炀轻轻推了推他，才把大口喘气的人放开，啪的一声打开了床头灯。  
淡黄色的灯光将小卧室照得暖暖的。  
于炀没料到祁醉会开灯，皱着眉闭了下眼。  
还没来得及睁开，祁醉轻柔的吻就覆在了他眼睑上，略带着湿湿的触感，一触即放。  
“队长……这里隔、隔音真的好吗？”于炀睁开眼。  
祁醉看着呼吸不稳的于炀，头顶的台灯斜着照下来，浓密的睫毛在他脸颊上拉着长长的影子。深吻过后，淡色的嘴唇变得红红的，嘴角还反着光，随着轻轻的喘息而一开一阖……  
祁醉在心里骂了句脏话，呼吸也跟着凌乱起来，手在他身上胡乱拉扯，“怎么了？想要叫给我听了？”  
于炀呛了一下，他刚洗过澡，全身都是干净舒爽的味道，衣服被祁醉三两下拉开，宛如被拆开包装的零食。  
  
想着自家小队长躺在自己以前的床上，还乖乖让闯房间，再加上被他喘着一撩拨，祁醉早就硬了。  
这是家里……这是家里……这是家里……  
是人不是畜生……是人不是畜生……是人不是畜生……  
祁醉心里默念着，才没直接扑上去把人要了。既然不能实干，那就嘴上瞎逼逼吧。  
“我父母就在隔壁，怕不怕待会儿被他们听到？”  
于炀闻言一梗，之前答应祁醉在家里睡一次证实一下童养媳的传言，却没想到是背着他爸妈，跟偷情一样……  
一想到那么羞耻的声音，可能会被听到，于炀开始犹豫，“队长……要不改天吧？”，他第一次来祁醉家里，被祁醉父母照顾得很好。  
虽说已经是成年人了，但这要是被发现肯定会被觉得很轻浮……况且……况且……  
……没有润滑剂……  
知道要回祁醉家的时候他很紧张，忙前忙后选了一大堆东西，也没想着特意去买这个……  
  
祁醉憋着笑，故作为难，“可是我忍不了了，怎么办呢？”  
说着还稍微退开一点，“啧啧啧，当了世界冠军之后，果然是连答应的话都不做数了。”  
“没有不做数……” 于炀见祁醉不高兴，登时就着急了，快速解释道，“队长……没有润滑剂……”  
然后想起什么似的，摸了摸他的手，“之前答应的……给、给你……口……要不现在吧。”  
祁醉终于忍不住笑了起来，youth是真的好欺负，不禁扣着于炀的后脑勺，用嘴把他压回了枕头上，唇舌纠缠混杂着呼吸声在小卧室里响起，空气变得燥热起来。  
祁醉在他下唇轻轻一咬，结束了这个吻，俯在他的耳廓，流氓至极的说，“炀神，还记不记得我怎么给你扩张的？”  
那天在酒店里的场景，从祁醉温热的口腔到伸他体内的手指，再到自己后来的哼声，全都跳进了他脑海里，于炀窘得不行，尴尬的点了点头。  
他有一种不好的预感……  
果不其然，他听到祁醉轻笑道，“玩点儿新鲜的……自己扩张，我看着你，行吗？”  
第一次在酒店的时候，于炀一想到是祁醉的神之右手给自己扩张，他就有些不自在。 现在祁醉这样说了……说不定会好一点？ 于炀有些为难……没有润滑剂，他也从来没给自己这么弄过……  
简直……简直太羞耻了……  
童养媳连耳廓都红了，僵着脖子有些疑惑，还是硬着道，“队、队长……没有润滑剂，现在去买吗？”  
祁醉哭笑不得，大半夜的谁去买那东西，买回来的时候都够他自我解决了。  
“不用润滑剂。” 双手在他身上游走，慢慢向下，隔着睡裤摸到于炀已经硬起来的地方。用腿压住于炀条件反射想要闭拢的双腿，慢慢揉搓着，迎上他疑惑的目光。  
“可以用……你爱吃的东西。”  
于炀看着他深邃的目光，愣了愣之后偏过了头，他不问了，也不疑惑了，因为他被祁醉调戏得彻底说不出话了。 面对祁醉的调戏，他！youth！刚枪不虚任何人！这个时候……只能乖乖任他调戏……  
看着哑口无言的小朋友，祁醉心里痒得不行。  
不急，慢慢来，他笑起来。  
食指勾起于炀的内裤边，摸着他的小腹挠了挠，然后手伸了进去……  
于炀轻轻一颤，手搭在了他肩膀上，祁醉笑意更浓了，在他唇上舔了一口，然后俯在他耳边，“我不在的时候……硬了怎么办？”  
  
于炀还是不说话。  
“是怎么解决的？”祁醉把手拿出来，拽掉了他宽松的裤子扔在一边，只留一条白色印着字母的内裤。  
  
“嗯？怎么做的？” 老畜生的手掌，滑到于炀身后四处摩挲着，“让我看着你……再做一次？”  
于炀有些挣扎，害臊的低着头。  
队长的手……摸着他的大腿、他的屁股、他的腰……以及他身后的隐私部位，或快或慢，或轻或重，慢慢挑逗着……  
于炀有些难耐的加重了呼吸，祁醉盯着他的脸，好像真的在跟他商量似的继续发问，“好不好？”  
……  
“你看古代童养媳，吃他相公的，住他相公的，肯定非常感激，急着要报答，一定非常听话。都说要跟我回来落实一下童养媳的谣言……你这那么点儿事都不愿意跟老公分享……”  
“好……” 祁醉还没说完，于炀就已经忍不了从下体传到腰侧再遍布全身的酥麻感了，在祁醉的注视中后退了一点，慢慢曲起腿自己脱掉了内裤……  
挣扎好半晌，还是伸手握了上去……  
其实于炀很少替自己解决，他本身也害怕亲密接触，以至于对这种事也有些抵触。  
并且进HOG之前，每天要忙着训练。进HOG之后，每天也要忙着训练，还要忙着想怎样才能追上祁醉，加上看到祁醉他已经很满足了，根本无暇顾及这种事。  
  
现在突然要当着自己队长……自己男朋友的面，给自己解决……还是在男朋友家里……男朋友床上……男朋友的父母就在其他房间……男朋友还在一旁看着……  
于炀有些挂不住了。  
祁醉看着他爆红的脸和轻轻发抖的手，喉结滚动。  
诱人！可爱！卧槽！  
自己要散发魅力，那就不怪我了。  
他凑上去和于炀贴在一起，抬手遮住了于炀的眼睛，轻轻的吻落在于炀脸颊、颈脖到锁骨，纵使燥热得不行，还是缓缓安抚着害臊的小朋友。  
另一只手轻轻覆上他的手背，随他上下动作……  
于炀被遮住了眼睛，只能感受到祁醉嘴唇柔软的触感，和贴在他手背上的手。  
于炀以前总盯着他的手看。祁醉手很漂亮，手指纤细，手掌却很宽大，暖暖的把于炀的手裹在里面。  
因为看不见，于炀逐渐忘记了害羞。但是失去视觉后，身上任何一处的感官格外敏感，所有触感和刺激都被急剧放大。  
感受到于炀急促喘息起来，呼吸喷在他脸上，祁醉缓缓勾起嘴角，手上带着他越动越快。 在于炀陡然加剧的颤抖中，骤然松开遮住他双眼的手，扣住他后脑勺，吻上他的唇，手掌包裹在小于炀顶端……  
黑暗中被强烈刺激浸泡的于炀，被突如其来的灯光一刺激，伸手勾着祁醉的脖子，把头埋在他胸口，射了出来……  
两人手上都糊上了白浊，于炀还挂在祁醉身上。  
他双颊潮红着，克制着呼吸，尽量使自己平静下来。  
老畜生看着还在爆发余韵中的于炀，内心好似热水翻滚。  
  
  
要是于炀适应了自己给自己扩张，那以后出差了，岂不是可以开视频看他红着脸给自己解决？还可以让他叫出声来，到时候录个屏录了音留着什么的。  
再之后等他习惯了，就可以买个兔尾巴、猫尾巴之类的 ，看他自己往后面塞进去，再穿个制服什么的，看他不敢抬头的趴在床上……  
祁醉都能想象，那么害羞的人，到时候该有多窘迫。  
啊，美好。  
祁醉贴着他柔软的头发蹭了蹭 ，温柔的声音跟恶劣的想法截然不同，“于队……润滑剂有了，是不是可以自己扩张了？”  
也不等他回答，祁醉就扣着他的腰把他抱到床中间，让他跪坐着，手在他大腿、股缝间来回，“嗯？愿不愿意？”  
于炀还是把头埋在他胸口，等呼吸稍微平稳了一点后，抬起头贴住祁醉的脸颊，“愿意。”  
第一次的时候，祁醉比较顾忌着于炀不适应，做什么都小心翼翼。但看到于炀那么温顺甚至略带主动的时候，什么底线什么温柔体贴，老畜生早就不要了。  
祁醉带着他的手，绕到他身后，本来跪坐着的于炀，只得直起身，任由祁醉带着他来到最私密的地方。  
祁醉手指绕圈涂抹着，凉凉的触感从于炀传来。祁醉把他的手指带过去，然后就撤走了。  
祁醉后退一点脱掉了自己的上衣裤子，只留下与于炀颜色截然不同的黑色内裤顶着小帐篷。 他伸长了两条腿，后背倚在床头，似笑非笑的看着全身赤裸的小队长。  
完了，彻底不是人了……  
祁醉内心默念  
我不是畜……呃……我是个畜生……  
  
于炀下半身还湿湿的，就这样面对祁醉跪着，空气都燥得发烫。  
自己给自己扩张，和由祁醉来做，是完全不同的感受。  
羞耻……  
头一次自己触碰隐私部位，那种感觉十分复杂，陌生、迷茫、不适，还有害羞。  
看着跟观赛一样的祁醉，于炀就臊得慌，这种被他盯着、却不能靠近他的感觉让他很不自在。  
不自在得让他有些焦躁。  
他想抱着祁醉，靠近他，贴着他，亲他，而不是赤裸裸的被他盯着……  
虽然不知道为什么队长要让他自己扩张，但是祁醉这样说了，他还是要听话。于炀心里急慌慌的，只想快点结束，他费力回忆着酒店里祁醉是怎么做的，挑重点进行着……  
  
因为没有润滑剂，只就着一点液体塞进去挺困难的，于炀手臂拧着向后，反复重复着进出和撑开的动作，忍着不吭声。  
从祁醉的角度，看到于炀双腿分开跪在床上，全身上下一览无余。他能感觉到于炀有点不适应自己扩张，但于炀一声不吭，只时不时咬着牙轻轻颤抖，被他亲得发红的嘴唇和因肩膀后拧而产生的优美线条……  
艹……  
老畜生咳了咳，从耳朵红到脖子。  
这要是在视频里也就罢了，关键是小男朋友就在自己房间里，自己床上，祁醉更硬了几分。  
不适和羞耻让于炀有些难受，轻轻蹙着眉。他知道祁醉灼灼的目光就在一旁，反复把自己的手指伸进自己身体……触碰到某个点时，于炀不由自主的战栗，身体没稳住前倾……  
刚要伸出另一只手撑在床上稳住身形，就被捞进了祁醉怀里，“队长……可以了……”  
祁醉笑了，那么忙慌慌的扩张，可以了才怪。 他使坏是一回事，不过不想于炀受伤，但也没戳穿于炀，只是往后一挪，靠在床头，突然岔开了话题，“于队，想给你吃种水果。”  
于炀很茫然，不知道祁醉为什么突然说这个，难道是……不想和他做吗？  
“什、什么？”  
“来，坐我腿上，我再告诉你……”  
于炀应声过去，跪在他双腿两侧，坐在祁醉腿上，两人额头相抵，于炀伸手环住祁醉的肩。  
祁醉恶劣的笑了起来，“……脐橙……”  
  
！  
脐橙……  
骑乘……  
于炀愣住，祁醉趁这个空隙，撕咬般的擒住他的唇，浓浓的情欲都融在这个吻里。  
他还怕于炀不懂似的，好心好意的咬着他耳朵提醒，“脐橙就是……吃起来甜甜的，味道很好，就是要你……坐上来，骑在我身上，自己动……”  
祁醉双手托在于炀身下，迫使他直起身子，神之右手滑进他的股沟，中指和食指塞进他身后。  
入口不那么干涩了，但于炀只急急躁躁的塞进去动了几下，目测没什么用。  
果不其然还很紧，看来HOG现队长想谋杀前队长还是有一套的。  
“那么紧……不怕吞不下我吗？”  
祁醉一边继续扩张，一边含住于炀胸前的凸起，用牙齿轻轻咬着。  
于炀终于和祁醉肌肤相贴了，前胸酥酥麻麻的，身后有些胀胀的，双手满足地在他后背上摸着，任由他塞进去了第三根手指。  
“啊……“ 于炀毫无防备的，被祁醉按在前列腺的位置上，不禁发出了短促的呻吟。  
“还说扩张好了？紧不紧？”  
  
祁醉反复在那儿按压着，于炀身子酸软只得靠在他怀里，贴在祁醉胸膛上，“紧……”  
祁醉把脸埋在他肩窝，享受的闻着他洗过澡后，身上淡淡的味道。  
手指进进出出，祁醉心里默默反思，小朋友才第二次，让他自己动手是不是有点太过分了……  
好在小朋友顺从得很，让怎样就怎样。  
他每个急急躁躁的小动作，怎么那么可爱。  
祁醉虽然手上动作没停，但却有些失神。  
“怎么了？队长。”于炀察觉到了什么，低头看着他，有些疑惑。  
祁醉刚想说没什么，看到于炀胸前已经红红硬硬的了，瞬间改了主意。  
“我在想出差。”  
“出差？去哪儿呀？” 于炀更疑惑了，“不是说在你家玩几天……没安排了吗？”  
“想听？”  
“嗯，想。”  
于炀神经紧绷，就怕刚回来就要和祁醉分开。  
  
祁醉一笑，手指又塞进去一点，慢慢撑开，“不是说现在。” 暧昧的水声传来，他用另一只手勾住于炀脑袋，把人耳朵靠近自己嘴边，咬着他通红的耳廓，“我在想……以后我出差了，就跟你开个视频，看你自己扩张，自己解决……”  
于炀以为他要说正事，被突如其来的骚话弄得不知所措，“队长……”  
“然后还要让你必须叫出来，平时……在床上怎么叫的，视频里就要怎么叫，一直都要让我看着，到你射出来为止……”祁醉看他窘得，憋着笑继续说。  
“要是以后你不乖，我就买些什么超短裙制服放在家里。”  
他轻轻在于炀滚烫的脸上亲了一口，“不听话一次就穿一套，穿上了要让我拍照录视频，做的时候也让你不能脱，让你自己撩起裙子方便我上你，正好就能把童养媳落实一下了。”  
于炀已经趴在他颈后说不出话了，一下一下地挠着他的后背。  
开视频……自己扩张……短裙……穿着裙子做……于炀想到祁醉说的，终于受不了了，在他后颈轻轻咬了一口。  
轻轻一下不痛不痒，反而多了些撩拨的意味，祁醉笑笑，抽出手指，于炀软软的滑下去坐在了他腿上，“还听吗？于队。”  
于炀抱着他摇了摇头，呼吸粗重。  
视频……制服……  
队长如果真要自己穿制服，要穿什么样的？超短裙吗？还是黑色丝袜？要是不合身……  
太……太尴尬了……  
“队长……”于炀今晚上好像只会说这一句话了。  
祁醉只以为他害臊，轻轻握着小于炀挑逗着，不知道于炀脑子里的想法比自己还刺激。  
于炀还是太年轻。  
“自己坐上来？” 祁醉在他锁骨上留着吻痕，笑着说道。  
“可是……” 于炀犹豫，不过祁醉没在给他说话的机会，用一个极具侵略性的吻封住了他的嘴。  
呼吸彻底乱了，“你看非洲小朋友从小就独立，自己的事情自己做……你都坐我腿上了，不应该坐上来……自己动吗？”  
虽然已经硬了很久了，但老畜生的小畜生丝毫没有变软的意思。  
于炀还没缓过来……自己动吗？自己动……要把祁醉的下身塞进去……  
于炀没做过这事，他只知道祁醉发育得挺好……自己坐上去……会不会进不去……  
好半晌过去，祁醉都准备放过他换个体位了，于炀慢慢动了……他保持着跨坐在祁醉腿上的姿势，慢慢直起大腿，握住祁醉下身的时候手明显一抖，又不好意思握住……对准身后，稍稍坐了下去……  
刚进去了一点点，祁醉就被强烈的快感包围了，不仅是又硬又痛的欲望得到了发泄，而且看着于炀那么配合……他心里像被狠狠地撞了一下。  
于炀动作得很慢，搭在他肩上的手微微发抖，一点点向下，一点点任由自己被撑开、被进入……  
“哈啊……” 于炀喘息着。  
有些胀痛……祁醉很大……而且他也不能做到完全放松，所以插入的过程变得十分艰辛和漫长……  
  
祁醉后悔让他自己动了……老畜生一直在去他妈的扑上去干了他和不能欺负我好不容易主动的小朋友之间挣扎，这次的扩张没有上次充分，在家里做的那种偷情感觉，和比上次更紧实的柔软甬道，对老畜生来说是巨大的刺激。  
快要按耐不住了……  
“嗯……队长……全进去了吗？”于炀艰难的维持着姿势，两只手都撑在祁醉肩上，大腿虽然发着抖，但还是坚持支撑着自己，断断续续的说着。  
老畜生呼吸都乱了，极力克制着不动，伸手在他身上四处点火，像在给小猫顺毛，“没呢……” 一口咬在他下巴上，“于炀，这才一半……”  
于炀像是已经没了力气一般，细密的汗从额头慢慢渗出来，打湿了金黄色的碎发。没了外人面前的那种戾气，有的全是在自家队长面前才有的软糯，温顺得勾人。  
  
被入侵的饱胀的亲密感从身后传来，下意识的想缓解却合不拢腿，于炀有些脱力……  
心里有些急……  
“队长，不行了，进不去……” 于炀认输了，他上身和祁醉紧紧贴着，双腿跪在祁醉身侧，薄薄的汗水都染上了情色的意味。  
祁醉瞬间眼前一亮。  
于炀能做到这地步，已经很出乎他的意料了。  
可小朋友还权当自己没做好，软软糯糯的求祁醉帮忙。  
谁都知道youth沉默寡言、人狠枪刚，可是只有祁醉一个人知道小朋友实际上有多软！有多乖巧！有多黏人！  
怪谁？这怪谁？  
啊……祁醉对天发誓！真的不是他畜生，是于炀一直在散发魅力。  
还不自知！  
祁醉想得出神……小朋友却傻傻的以为队长在考验他，只得咬着牙，慢慢再往下压了一点……  
“嗯……”  
祁醉被这撩人的一声突然惊醒，一笑，“为什么进不去？”  
于炀抖得厉害，“......太大了......”  
祁醉背靠床头，“上次还射你里面了，怎么可能进不去？”  
他感受到于炀僵了下，把双手从于炀腋下穿过，路过文身饶上肩头，向下使劲一扣……  
“哈……啊！”于炀感觉到自己的大腿和祁醉的大腿突然贴在了一起，陡然被撑开的感觉和过分的深度让他不禁惊叫出声……  
“呼……” 一下子尽数没入的快感太强，老畜生短促的呼出一口气。  
他的脸还埋在于炀肩窝，感觉于炀急促喘着气，跨坐在他身上抖得厉害。  
祁醉把他搂起来一点，并不动作，只是轻轻在他耳边说，“乖，放松……”  
“嗯……太大了……”于炀连跪着的腿都在颤抖，紧紧的抱着祁醉不松手。  
祁醉一直忍着，把两人的距离分开一点，“不急，我等你自己动……”，往下含住他胸前的红点，一只手伸进于炀嘴里勾住他温软的舌头，等于炀慢慢缓过来。  
另一只手抚上半硬的小于炀，秒秒钟就让立起来了。祁醉顶端揉搓着，片刻后感觉到小狼狗咬了咬他的手指。  
真是帝国狼犬。  
“还疼吗？”  
“不疼……” 于炀小声回答着，被突然撑开的那一瞬间让他有些不适应，现在已经慢慢接受了祁醉那不可忽视的存在。  
“不疼干嘛咬我？小狼崽。”  
“没……” 于炀也不知道自己为什么要咬人，但是无论是被进入还是被触摸，都让他想要抱紧祁醉，把自己揉进他的怀里，想要让祁醉感受到他就在那里……  
他可能也觉得自己咬人有点好笑，捧着祁醉的脸，抱歉的亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
但是老畜生可没那么好哄，那么好的机会，不趁机欺负他难道要留着过年吗？  
“亲一下脸就完事了？”  
于炀讪讪，捧着他的脸吻在祁醉唇上，稍微撑起一点又坐了下去。  
“唔……” 祁醉在他嘴里到处攻城略地，于炀嘴被堵着，“嗯……” 体内深处渐渐传来酥酥麻麻的感觉，陌生却又熟悉，他只能从胸腔里挤出闷哼，一声声刮在祁醉心尖尖儿上。  
“不如留点力气，待会儿咬我下面……”  
于炀想起隔了那么久，还没有替祁醉口过，红着脸应好。  
这个体位跟上次不同，由于角度原因，能让祁醉直直的……插进去，胀痛已经淡去，另一种渴求从于炀体内深处窜到尾脊骨，再直冲头顶。  
想要……  
祁醉看着他汗湿的脸和已经舒展开了的眉头，瞬间懂了。  
不愧是youth，适应能力很强。  
“不会自己动吗？叫老公我就教你。”  
于炀知道祁醉在给他找台阶下，声音细如蚊蝇，“老、老公……”  
祁醉还不满足，“不是我的童养媳吗？人都在我床上了，叫老公怎么那么小声。”  
于炀无奈，只得腆着脸再叫了一边。话音还没落，已经被祁醉搂着腰扶起来一点……又按了下去。  
突然受到摩擦的柔软内壁瞬间绞紧，把祁醉下身暖暖的裹在里面，于炀快要溢出的欲望得到了些许满足，但是这一点动作根本就是杯水车薪。  
祁醉其实已经也快到边缘了，不过他怕人不好意思，用手握住小于炀套弄着，“动呀于队，” 指尖在它下身顶端轻轻蹭着，伸出舌头在他喉结上舔了下。  
让他的小队长也试试，之前自己这样被他撩，是什么个感觉。  
“不动的话……待会儿我就拿手机录音，当成来电铃声。”祁醉忍着笑，“到时候无论我在哪儿，只要有人给我打电话……就能听到你，于炀，youth，在我祁醉床上叫得有多好听……”  
于炀一听更害臊了，咬牙豁出去了，手扶在祁醉肩上，直起身又坐下去。祁醉搂着他的腰，感觉到小朋友正轻轻的抖。  
每次下坐，都能感受内壁的摩擦和被顶到的刺激，只重复了几次，于炀大口喘着气，有些脱力了。  
可是越是动作，快感和没得到满足的感觉就愈发强烈，他看到祁醉额头上冒着汗、青筋突突跳着，一咬牙加快了动作，向上仰着头，“嗯……队长……”  
祁醉抬头看着他突出的喉结，修长的颈脖和白皙的皮肤……下面被于炀尽数吞进去，虽然他动作得慢，但祁醉心里却无比的满足。  
他的youth，接吻都会脸红的youth，极力讨他开心的youth，只有他可以上的youth，被干到哭还发着抖不松手的youth……  
于炀虽然害臊，但在性事上……真的对他无比依赖，就算害臊还是配合。  
那么可爱的于炀去哪儿找第二个。  
电竞绅士的流氓本色，全都在他一个人面前显露。祁醉使坏的顺着他修长的腿，一路往上摸，摸到二人交合的地方……  
“嗯……别碰那里……”  
“哪里？”  
“嗯……”  
“哪里？嗯？是我插进去那里……还是你把我吞进去那里……” 说着往上一挺腰撞了进去，一下比一下有力。  
“啊！”于炀被他的力度顶着上窜，仰起头大口呼吸，旋即又咬着唇不出声了。  
又不出声？不乖呀……  
老畜生不愧是老畜生，在这种时候也能忍着停下来，就为了给于炀使坏。  
小朋友正浸泡在越来越浓烈的一波又一波快感之中，祁醉突然停下来，他只能难耐地扭着身子，自己上下着。  
“炀神，记不记得我说我喜欢浪的？你那么安静……是要让我体验奸尸吗？真怕我给你录音？”  
祁醉扣着他的腰，自己也不动，也不让他动。  
于炀无法动作，逼人的愉悦没有了发泄的地方，在他体内的祁醉存在感更强了。  
想要祁醉动一动……  
“不怕……” 他扭了扭胯 ，找着更合适的结合部位，半晌梗出一句，“录下来可以……但是，我在床上怎么、怎么叫的，只能队长你听到……” 于炀梗着脖子喘着气，好半天才把话补全。  
“我只是你一个人的，别人不行……”  
祁醉震惊得手上力道都松了，感受到他松手，于炀按着他的肩，急不可耐的起身又坐下，每次向下都尽力下到他认为的最深……  
可是他认为的最深并不是祁醉认为的最深……  
  
老畜生连残存的理智都没了，使坏也顾不上了，突然把于炀抱了起来，面对面地抵在床头上，跪在他两腿中间。  
捉住他纤细的脚踝反复亲吻，于炀敏感得要命，被一下下的吻撩拨着，但依旧不挣扎。  
祁醉把于炀白净细长的双腿分开到最大，把他双手扣着举过头顶，按抵在床头上，全部插了进去。  
“啊、啊！” 于炀一下子被撞进去，灭顶的快感让他全身都颤抖，脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
祁醉这次在做的时候，没有了第一次的那种小心谨慎，现在有的全是浓浓的、化不开的情欲，面对自己恋人时才有的情欲。  
这个人是我小男朋友，只对我依赖的男朋友，只对我撒娇的男朋友，我一个人的！  
“嗯……呼……呼……”  
“好深……”于炀模模糊糊的想，被祁醉撞得不断向前，肢体碰撞发出啪啪的声响，混在抽插的水声里……在小卧室里回荡。  
这是祁醉家里，于炀怕真的被他父母听见，还分身克制着声音，实在受不住了就死咬着嘴唇。  
这种深度和速度对于炀来说都是陌生的，随之而来的快感也是陌生的，以至于难以承受。  
  
但他被抵在床头上无路可退，腿被分到最开，只能任由祁醉越近越深，越动越快。双手被祁醉扣在床头，快要让人溺死的快感没有了发泄的地方，于炀难耐的红了眼……  
跟第一次截然不同，于炀能强烈感受到祁醉难以克制的冲动和浓稠的情欲，高潮前的折磨被拉长被放大。  
祁醉撕咬一样的堵住了他的唇，吻到直喘粗气才把人放开。  
“啊！”于炀突然被戳在一个点上，瞬间软了半边身子，双腿缠在了祁醉腰上磨蹭着想要有所发泄……  
祁醉毫无察觉的反复撞在那个点上，那个于炀最敏感的点上，每一下都毫不留力，“队、队长，手……我想……抱你……”  
  
欣喜和冲动占据了祁醉的感官，他很久没有这样失控过了，连于炀什么时候哭了、为什么哭了都没发觉。  
什么深入浅出的全忘了，只跟随着性爱的本能，一下一下用力的抽插着，一下比一下快速，床板发出咯吱咯吱的声响。  
我的youth。  
  
直到于炀哑着嗓子，断断续续的说完这句话，他才回过神。  
放开于炀已经被他掐红的手，“抱着我。”  
于炀和他鼻尖相碰，终于被松开的手，在他身上反复蹭着，突然停下的节奏让他很……不舒服。  
“我错了……疼吗？” 祁醉有些担心，他又把小朋友干哭了？  
于炀的眼眶和鼻头都是红红的，“不疼……” 带着浓浓的鼻音。  
完了，完了完了完了。  
怎么停下来小朋友眼睛更红了，祁醉意识到自己的失控，刚想说点什么……于炀就难耐往前挺了挺腰，“队长……别停……你，动一动啊……”  
老畜生突然明白了什么，不是疼哭的啊……很好。  
“上次跟你说的，在床上要叫什么？”祁醉完全抽出来，适应了被塞满的后面突然被解放，空虚得要命……  
“嗯？“他突然向前全部插了进去，把于炀撞得往前，小朋友搂着他的手突然五指收紧……  
“老公……” 于炀尽量克制着呼吸，可是被整根进入的感觉实在不可小觑，祁醉力道又重，他声音里发着抖，眼泪顺着脸颊滑下来。  
祁醉又退了出来，“要不要我？”  
“要……” 这个姿势让于炀想自己动都没办法，他又实在受不了这种大起大落的折磨，就快哭出声了。  
“为什么哭？”于炀不说话，老畜生就让他说。  
伸手握住挺立的小于炀，慢慢磨蹭着，换来小队长难耐的扭动。  
“因为舒服……”  
“主谓宾加上，说完整点，说你要我。”  
得不到满足的感觉已经让于炀顾不上害臊了，抱着祁醉，颤抖着，“老公……我、我要……你快、快一点……”  
浓浓的鼻音让老畜生把持不住了，那么可爱当然要好好疼疼……  
他一手托着于炀后腰，一手随着自己的节奏套弄着他下身，毫不留力的越动越快。  
于炀终于承受不住了，发出沙哑破碎的呻吟和抽噎……  
每次进到最里面，于炀都会抖得更剧烈一点，甬道绞得更紧，和祁醉纠缠在一起，但他依旧不躲，甚至还主动往祁醉怀里靠，“啊……呼、呼、呼……” 先颤抖着射在了祁醉小腹上……  
他和祁醉的头发都湿了，呼吸一声比一声重，祁醉把他捞起来一点，在小朋友的抽噎中耸动着，反复研磨那一个点。  
“你老公要到了……射在哪儿？”祁醉喘着粗气，这个时候都不忘逼着于炀再说一波骚话。  
“我、我里面……” 带着浓浓的鼻音，一听就让人想把他揉进怀里。  
但是老畜生听了，把他腿更分开了一点，腰了抬起来，猛烈抽插着，撞碎了于炀的呻吟和喘息……终于射在他体内最深处。  
呼……呼……呼……他分开一点，把于炀脚踝喔在手里，安抚似的吻着，一路往上遍及他身上各处。  
等于炀的喘息稍微平稳一点之后，他吻着他眼角，贴在于炀耳边，“于队，实至名归了……”  
于炀睁开通红的双眼，语气很软，鼻音浓厚，还带着撒娇又不确定的意味，“都在你床上做过了……就是你的童、童养媳了……那你以后就……不可以和我分手了……”  
傻瓜。祁醉低低的笑起来。  
youth啊……小朋友啊……怎么那么听话……  
……  
夜里还有那么长，剩下的时间当然是要用更多的姿势给童养媳正名了……  
……  
祁醉含住他耳垂，“于队……知不知道6和9怎么写？”  
于炀唰的脖子红了。  
……  
就算不会有什么关系，我可以教你呀……  
祁醉把人压在身下，“还有很多东西，我都可以教你……比如压枪，比如床上……”  
……  
……  
……  
良久  
夜里寂静得只剩暧昧的声音。  
“队长……我不行了……没力气了……”  
“没关系”祁醉喘息声很好听，低沉又撩人，“我有……”  
……  
……  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————  
祁醉怕于炀脸皮薄不好意思，晚上睡着前定了个七点钟的闹钟，准备早上趁着祁父祁母没起神不知鬼不觉的溜回自己房间里，假装无事发生。 毕竟夜闯童养媳房间偷情这种事，不太适合让长辈知道。  
定闹钟的时候于炀还没睡着，他又困又累，眼睛都快睁不开了，看了一眼祁醉的手机后迟疑道：“太早了吧……再过几个小时就七点了，不然你现在回去吧。”  
“不。”祁醉定好闹钟把手机丢到一边，笑道，“完事儿就走，真成了偷情了？没事，明天他们白天都有事，不在家陪咱们了，我白天再补觉就行。”  
祁醉垂眸看着已经彻底没力气的于炀笑了笑，“还有精神管我？刚谁说不行了的？”  
于炀脸颊还潮红着，闻言表情有点不自然。 祁醉看着于炀心里痒痒的，实在想不明白，这么容易害臊的一个人，为什么在床上那么放得开，做什么都配合，问什么都回应。  
祁醉着急趁着于炀没睡着再占点便宜，抬手关了灯，躺下把于炀扯进了自己怀里。  
一夜无话，几个小时后，祁醉的闹钟响了。 祁醉飞快按下闹钟。  
于炀眉头微微皱了下，祁醉把人搂在自己怀里揉了揉，等于炀又沉沉睡去后，轻手轻脚起了(身shēn)。  
北京时间，早上七点钟。  
这是祁醉和于炀这两个网瘾少年能想象的最励志又催泪的早起时间了。  
祁醉动作尽量轻的出了于炀的房间，缓慢又小心的关上了房门，松了一口气转(身shēn)正准备去走廊另一端时，和已经化好精致妆容换好小西装的祁母撞了个对脸。  
祁母已经吃过早餐了，她正坐在走廊间里等司机，淡淡的扫了祁醉一眼，继续补口红。  
气氛稍微有那么一点尴尬。  
祁母把口红放回自己手包里，好心道：“你为什么不再晚出来十分钟呢？晚十分钟，我跟你爸爸就都已经走了，就不会知道你昨天臭不要脸的钻人家屋子里去了。”  
“你俩有必要这么拼么？”祁醉倚在走廊上，彻底服气，“这特么刚七点钟……”  
“我们成功人士都是这样的。”祁母手机震了下，司机来了，她起身，“没事也看一看国内三线杂志喝点鸡汤了解一下你爸妈的作息……晚上带炀炀出去吃，走了。”  
祁醉悻悻的答应着，转头往回走。  
祁母蹙眉：“你去哪儿？”  
“都让你看见了我还装什么。”祁醉坦诚道，“回去抱着他睡回笼觉啊。”


End file.
